1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an yttrium based phosphor having an enhanced luminance characteristic, a process for preparing the yttrium based phosphor, and a display device using the preparation process of the yttrium based phosphor. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to an yttrium based phosphor including a conducting material and exhibiting an enhanced luminance characteristic under low voltage, and high current density conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods of enhancing the efficiency of cathodoluminescent (CL) phosphors that emit light by electron emission include adding a co-activator, coating a surface modifier, particularly using nanoparticles, and so on. An example is given in Korean Published Patent Application No. 2001-57915, which describes a surface coating using (Sn1−xEux)O2 oxide or a solid phase reaction. According to the described method, SnO2:Eu is a phosphor which, when excited at low voltages, produces an orange-red color (having a peak emission of approximately 595 nm) and has conductivity in itself. However, the conventional techniques require additional operations such as constituent adding or surface coating. In particular, the additional operations associated with the surface coating involve very intricate processing conditions.
In addition, among five phases of YO-WO based phosphors, Y2W3O12 phosphors used with a Eu active element serve properly as red phosphors. However, Y2W3O12 phosphors used with low-voltage, and high current density electron emissions serve as CL phosphors with reduced performance by approximately 60% compared to Y2O3:Eu phosphors.